


Late Night Situations

by NovaBagel2334



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damn Nightmares, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBagel2334/pseuds/NovaBagel2334
Summary: Newly-human Cas finally spends a night away from Dean, as to not get too attached. If only it worked out that way...A short oneshot that I kinda thought "hey, why not." So here ya go. Hope you enjoy it!





	Late Night Situations

Dean's P.O.V.  
I looked up at my bedroom ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Cas had spent a few nights with me after he had fallen, and tonight we thought it was best he slept in his own room, so he didn't have to depend on me too much. As much as I didn't like it, I had said goodnight an hour or two ago and retired to my room. Here I was. I stared, trying to keep my eyes open as long as possible so I wanted to close them. I did and drifted off to sleep...

Something warm and wet dripped onto my forehead, followed by a few more drops. I opened my eyes to see Cas pinned to the ceiling, Azazel-style, his piercing blue eyes frozen open in pure terror. I couldn't move, couldn't even yell. I watched as he burst into flames, the ceiling and walls burning with him. I jolted awake, hyperventilating. I knew it wasn't real, but I kept out of bed and ran down the hallway towards Cas's room anyway.

Castiel's P.O.V.  
I had finally fallen into a restless sleep. It had taken awhile, but I managed to. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomache area, and I was pretty sure I was bleeding very badly. Was I dreaming? I thought so... Then the room lit up with a fiery glow, and I could see it was Dean's room... What..? He was lying on his bed, as if he had just woken up. But he seemed scared... Then I understood. Dreams still came a bit muddled to me, and it took a bit to understand. I was pinned to the ceiling, as Jess and Mary had been. I tried to tell to Dean to get out, he must've been so scared. Did he know he was in a dream? I started to panic. I couldn't wake up, I couldn't move. I was breathing heavily, smoke now filling my nose and mouth. My gash stung even more, and I finally recognized the fact that I was burning. it hurt so much, and I knew if Dean didn't get out he would burn too. I tried to signal, tried to warn him, but I couldn't. Only then did I jolt awake. Dean. I would be safe with Dean. I leaped out of bed threw the door open, and shot down the hallway towards Dean's room. 

Dean's P.O.V.  
I ran down the hallway. I wanted, I NEEDED to check on Cas. I was pretty sure the nightmare wasn't real, but I didn't think I could go back to sleep if I didn't make sure he was alright. The house was all but pitch black, but I knew my way around, so I didn't have much trouble. You can only imagine my surprise and fright when something, no, SOMEONE, collided with me. That someone was trembling and sobbing intensely, not to mention breathing heavily. That someone was clinging to me for dear life. 

It was Cas.

I wrapped my arms around him, my nose in his hair. If I didn't know better I'd say I had started tearing up a bit too. Cas didn't stop shaking or crying. 

"Shh... It's okay... You're safe... I'm here..." I whispered, rubbing his back the slightest bit.

"B-but you... I-I..."

He must've had a nightmare too.

"It's not real... It wasn't real... I promise..."

He relaxed the slightest bit.

"Maybe... Maybe you should stay with me a little longer..." I said softly. Cas nodded shakily.

Castiel's P.O.V.  
We went back to Dean's room, his arm still around me protectively, as if we would be attacked just walking down the hallway of the bunker. We settled into his bed, snuggling with our arms wrapped around each other, his nose in my hair and my head in the crook of his neck. I was still crying a small amount, but I relaxed quickly, both of us facing into a deep, restful sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was worth your time... I know it's not much but I'm proud of it.
> 
> I thrive an constructive criticism, so please leave some comments!


End file.
